Say it with flowers
by Barasuisho
Summary: Peace has come between the humans and vampires, and Yuuki has a bf! A special surprise involving a huge amount of roses.


Fanfic

_Say it with flowers_

Kaname Kuran had done the unthinkable – he'd fallen in love with a human. A pureblood had to marry another pureblood as tradition dictated. Then again, Kaname was not always one to follow the norms of vampire society. He and Headmaster Cross had helped establish peace between the vampires and humans through the academy. Yuuki had accepted to be his girlfriend after the peace treaty had been signed. Now, it was three years later.

Twenty year old Yuuki Cross sat in her room after taking a long shower to ease her pain. It was troublesome to still serve as guardian to the academy. The fangirls went crazy every time they saw the Night Class. She glanced towards the calendar that lay on her desk, stretching over it to read what she'd written on it.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary of the peace treaty. It's hard to believe it's been so long since we've been living this dream. I wished Zero had lived to see this," she said in a melancholy voice.

Zero had died after facing his brother. It was a fitting end according to Zero, after all, they had been born on the same day so why not the same deathday. A single tear fell from her eye onto the calendar and smeared a previous entry. After going to bed, she looked over the picture of Zero, Kaname and herself many years ago. Her last conscious thoughts were of her beloved and her fallen friend.

The next day, Yuuki woke up from her sleep when she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. "Oh no. Dad's cooking something!" She hurried down to see if she could prevent her father from starting a fire in the kitchen or blowing it up like four months ago – that had been a fun time with the firemen.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiii!!!" he squeeked in delight at seeing her. "Look at what your dear father has made for you," he proudly declared as he pointed to what looked like charcoal bread and some gooey mass that once had been an egg.

If she ate those, she'd spend the day either at the infirmary of the morgue. "It's alright, I'll just go to the café and buy something. Besides, I'm late for a meeting with Aido-san." She grabbed an apple and ran out the door, waving goodbye to her adoptive father.

Chairman Cross looked at Yuuki and called out to her as she ran, "Don't forget that you have to be ready for the dinner tonight by nine!" A sly smile appeared on his face as he went inside to pick up the mess.

"I trust everything is well, Chairman," a velvet voice called out.

"Ah! Kaname! It's good to see you. Everything is ready," he said to the young man that was in fact one of the strongest vampires in the world. Kaname Kuran had not aged since the day that the chairman met him, but his eyes possessed a wisdom that could only be attained through time.

"Thank you for doing this," Kaname replied.

"It's no problem. Just remember that if she gets hurt, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Kaname chuckled at this, knowing full well that Chairman Cross _would_ do such a thing where she was concerned.

"Of course. I'll even provide the means for you to execute me."

Meanwhile, Yuuki had managed to reach the Human-Vampire Affairs building, where Aido stood waiting for her to finish the touches to the plans for the new academy branch. "Yuuki-san, good morning," he called out cheerfully.

"Good morning, Aido-san. Sorry for being late."

"Actually, you're on time. I lied knowing that you were likely to be late if I'd told you the real time."

She blushed furiously when he said that. Yuuki knew that she had a problem with oversleeping, but it was still horrible that he'd do this to her. "How about we start with this?"

"Sounds good, Cross-san. The rest of the board is waiting inside," he said as he guided her down a long hallway. She adjusted her suit and double-checked her appearance before walking into the room where vampire nobles and leading politicians were seated.

It seemed like days had gone by when they had reached a good point to stop working. It was already late in the afternoon and she had to get home to get ready. As the other board members were leaving, Aido held Yuuki back by gently grabbing her arm. She looked at him questioningly and received only a half smile. When everyone had exited, he turned to her and before she had a chance to say anything he spoke; "I'll come by your house tonight to pick you up. I'm afraid Kaname-sama will be unable to do it."

"It's alright," Yuuki trying to hide some of the sorrow in her voice, "thank you, Aido-san."

She walked out of the building quickly and headed home in a taxi. It was already late and she would have to hurry to be ready on time. Yuuki showered and put on her dress. It was a maroon Victorian-looking gown with gold embroidery. She wore a leaf pendant and matching earrings, completing the look. She decided to wear a little makeup, just enough to accentuate her features. She was almost done applying her lipgloss when she heard the doorbell ringing. "Aido-san is early."

Yuuki walked down, trying to get used to her high heeled shoes, and opened the door. There stood Aido, looking handsome in his tuxedo and extending his arm out to her.

"Miss Cross, you look splendid. Would you do me the honor?"

He escorted her into his car and drove swiftly to the Kuran mansion. Aido dropped her off at the entrance and told her he'd been in as soon as he parked. Yuuki walked in, feeling uneasy at the lack of people in the foyer.

She saw a note on the table by the entrance with her name was written on it. A simple phrase was written in the card: _Can you count the roses?_ "What does this mean?" she thought to herself.

She walked towards the main hall, realizing that roses lined it. Slowly making her way through the hall, she counted the roses, trying to figure the significance of it.

"101…102…103…104…105…106…107…108. One-hundred eight." Another card lay next to the last rose: _Can you guess what it means?_

The huge oak doors suddenly opened, revealing her to be on top of a grand staircase in another room filled with people. Among the crowd stood Kaname, looking as handsome as ever. No one could ever match him in her eyes. He made his way to her, took his hand in hers and said. "My dear girl. My Yuuki. Will you accept what the roses have proposed?" She looked at him, still unsure what he meant. Kaname dropped on one knee and pull out a small box. "One hundred and eight roses – Will you marry me?" He revealed the flawless diamond ring as she gasped in amazement. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down on the man that had she loved. "Yes," she choked out. "Yes! Of course I will." As he slipped the ring on, the crowd began to clap in approval. Chairman Cross, who had been among the crowd began to cry loudly.

This was a new beginning. What better way to celebrate the anniversary of peace than to propose a marriage between a vampire and a human?


End file.
